There is a need to address the remediation of marine sediments that have been subjected to excessive loading with organic compounds. Organic loading may alter benthic communities by increasing sediment anoxia through microbial biodegradation. Instances of organic loading include the near vicinity to a seafloor oil spill and around sites where drill cuttings from non-aqueous based drilling mud systems have been discharged, or other organic materials have settled to the seafloor.
Remediation methods and equipment are desired.